Kaizokuou
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Pirates whisk Prince Vegeta off on a whirlwind adventure with romance and danger along the way. AU fic, not deserving of the R rating yet, see inside for massive pairing list and full warnings.


Disclaimer~ I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I'm merely putting them in my own twisted stories.  
  
Pairings~ Pc/Kk, Kk/Vg, Pc/Vg, Vg+Bl, Cc/Kk, Gh/Vd, Jn+Vg, Jh+Kk, Mr+Vg, Zb/Vg, Fz/Kk, Cl/Vg, Rd+Vg, Ps+Kk, Pc/Kk/Vg (some lemon, some lime, some simply flirting.)  
  
Warnings~ Expect lots of sex, both het and yaoi. Some swearing, violence, rape, spanking, and possible ooc since this is an AU work. Also minna san, expect a bit of pirate lingo, I am after all writing a pirate-theme story here.  
  
A.N.~ I had a previous Piccolo/Kakarot/Vegeta threesome fic called Emerald and Ebony. I have since decided to scrap it. This story will take its place and I hope turn out better than the predecessor. I'm very excited to do this fic however I also have my first mpreg fic out right now and I am still working on it. So since I'm dividing time into two fics as well as my personal life don't pester me about updates. I will get to them when I have time. Also, if you flame me then that is your choice but don't expect me to care ok? Warnings are put up for a reason people.  
  
~~~~ means a scene change. ** end of a chapter.  
  
Kaizokuou (Pirate King) Chapter one  
  
Dawns bright light poured in through the slender cracks between lush indigo curtains and rushed steadily across the marble flooring to the foot of a king size bed. It climbed silently up golden posters and along warm silken covers to attack the dark comfort of the bed's sole occupant.  
  
Prince Vegeta groaned and turned his head toward his pillow, loath to greet the morning as he was. He desperately clung to the fading specters of sleep even as the faint footfalls of servants echoed dimly in the hall. A short rapping upon the oaken door was all the warning he received before maids and attendants bustled into his chambers.  
  
"Good morning sire. I hope you slept well." The cheerful voice was far too pleasant in the prince's ears.  
  
"What is good of it? The sun rises too early; robs me of my rest and you call it good?" Vegeta snorted in annoyance as he sat up and leveled a glare upon his personal servant. "Tell me Napa, why did you intrude upon my slumber again?"  
  
"Why sire have you forgotten all ready? Your betrothal to Miss Briefs is to be commenced this morning." The large man smiled wryly as Vegeta blinked in realization.  
  
"That's today?" The young royal's tail puffed and he frowned slightly, wondering how so much time had elapsed while he slept. He ignored the servants as they pulled him from his bed and began dressing him.  
  
"Yes sire it is today, and this evening you shall have your coronation and take your rightful place as King." Napa held the door open as his prince strode out to the hall.  
  
"Hmm, well it is about time I take the throne back from my dear uncle isn't it?" Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed slightly as he entered the ornate throne room. His uncle sat upon his father's throne, the ruling reagent until Vegeta was married. The prince nodded his greeting to his uncle and his cousin who stood by the throne.  
  
"Paraguas, Broli, good morning." His clipped tone was not lost on his relations. The three royals stared upon one another with carefully cloaked malice, their tails bristled around their waists with building hostility and agitation until a sudden trumpet call broke through the tense silence. A brightly clothed herald hurried in and presented a letter to Paraguas.  
  
"Well Vegeta, it seems your future bride wishes to have a word with you before the wedding. She asks if you would be so kind as to meet with her in the gardens within an hours time." Paraguas forced a mocking smile as his nephew turned and left the room in a flurry of blue coats and flashing golden buttons. He clenched the letter in his fist and threw the crumpled paper to the floor.  
  
"Father, is there no way to prevent him from regaining the crown?" Broli glared at the letter on the polished floor. "He's barely more than a child, surely there is a way to keep him off the throne."  
  
"No son, not unless he were to die or be taken away somehow. Bulma is eager to have the riches of the kingdom at her fingertips and that brat is too spoiled to rule. It is out of my hands though. I could never lay a finger on my own blood Broli. Neither will you. We must wait and see what fate has in store for us all." The King stepped over to the window and looked out on the rolling blue waters of the ocean.  
  
~~~~  
  
Creeping along the edges of the sea cliffs towards West Port sailed the ship with ebon sails. The crew waited at the cannons for their captain's order to fire. Piccolo Daimou, famed Pirate King and terror to all sea ports in the east and west hemispheres kept a watchful eye on the nearing docks.  
  
The townspeople were preoccupied with the coming festivities and hardly noticed the steady approach of the Shenlong. Piccolo smirked, bearing his white fangs as he turned to his first mate.  
  
"Pikkon, tell the crew to load the guns and make ready." He laughed quietly as he turned his gaze up to the castle towers. In a matter of moments he would have the wealthy city on its knees.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta left his servants in the castle and entered the gardens alone to seek out his betrothed. He found her waiting in expensive silks and laced finery on a stone chair.  
  
Her azure eyes flitted from the decorative designs on her hand fan to meet him as he approached. She offered a gloved hand, which he kissed in greeting before sitting in the chair beside her own.  
  
"Your Highness, thank you for meeting with me this morning." She smiled sweetly at him. Vegeta gave her a small smirk in return.  
  
"Miss Briefs I truly do not understand the point in such formalities. We are to be married in but a few short hours. Then I shall be king and you, shall be my queen." His smirk spread into a warm smile. The prince failed to notice the lustful glint in his lady's eyes.  
  
"Ah yes, your queen. I suppose then that when you take the throne you shall also take control of the vast fortune you are entitled to?" She raised a thin brow at him as he nodded. "Oh of course yes; and being your wife I will no doubt be entitled to part of the finances as well. That's good since I' will be in need of new garments and furniture. We shall have to put something back for improvements too you know." She glanced distastefully at the garden around her, sizing up what she might change later on.  
  
"Improvements?" Vegeta snorted at her comment. "What improvements need be made? MY castle is perfectly fine exactly as it is. You have no right to be making 'improvements' on anything, and what is all this talk of new clothes and furniture?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his scowling bride to be. "What about saving money for heirs? You cannot squander it away on frivolous trinkets!" His tail unfurled from his waist and lashed through the air in a display of his disapproval.  
  
"Frivolous trinkets! How dare you say such a thing to me! There will be plenty of money left to provide for the child do not fret yourself over that Prince Vegeta!" Bulma rose from her chair and paced forward a few steps. She turned and opened her mouth to yell again but a deafening shriek and a sudden explosion drowned out her voice.  
  
The prince and his lady stared in shock as pieces of the outer wall rolled across the ground. A gaping hole surrounded by cracked stone provided a view down to the seaport below where an impressively large ship floated. Vegeta's eyes widened as another blast echoed from the ship and a volley of black objects shot off in all directions towards the city and the castle.  
  
"Cannon fire!" He threw Bulma to the ground, ignoring her shrieks as he dived beneath the next explosion in the wall. Bulma stood up and ran screaming into the safety of the castle before a third blast could be made. The prince pushed away the crumbling stone until the gap was large enough and then stepped through it onto the edge of the cliffs. He carefully made his way around the outer wall and slide down a small hill onto the main road.  
  
Soldiers and townspeople were running around in a panic as buildings blazed with bright fire and the blasts of guns and cannons mingled with terrified screams. Vegeta grabbed a soldier as he was hurrying past.  
  
"You, tell me what is going on? Who is attacking us?" He shook the man slightly.  
  
"Sire! Pirates have invaded the city. You shouldn't be out here sire. Please go back to the castle where it's safe." The man gave Vegeta a short push back towards the castle and then continued on his way. The prince snarled in outrage. He would not be treated like a woman or helpless child.  
  
He ran into the city and headed for the smithy. The old wooden shack was empty of life but a few new swords were still resting on the tables. The prince picked one out of the group and turned to leave when the door opened and three figures stepped into the room.  
  
Two men and a woman regarded him quietly for a moment. Their ragged clothing and gleaming weapons clearly showed them as pirates. Vegeta felt a little unsure of himself at the sight of their bloody swords. Napa had fenced with him a few times but he was not skilled enough to handle a situation like this.  
  
"Well gentlemen what do we have here I wonder?" The woman smirked as she stepped forward. Her pale skin, dark hair and piercing blue eyes would have been a rather beautiful image, if she hadn't been sneering malevolently and carrying a scarlet-dipped blade.  
  
"Look at those fine clothes. This whelp is no blacksmith Videl." The taller of the two men had spiked hair as dark as the woman's. His eyes were not as hard but seemed more calculating. He nodded back to the other man and smirked slightly. "You know mates I believe I've seen that high and mighty face before."  
  
Vegeta jerked back as the woman suddenly charged him. Their swords clashed twice, drops of blood flying from her blade and splattering on his face. He blocked her third thrust and attempted to slash at her sword arm but somehow she managed to get behind him and he suddenly found the cool steel of her sword at his throat. The prince silently cursed himself for letting a woman best him; even if he hadn't had much training in sword fighting it was still a defeat at a woman's hand.  
  
"Release your sword boy, you've not the skill to battle any of us." She chuckled softly in his ear and pressed the edge of her blade into his skin. Vegeta gasped at the sharp pinch as his neck was cut and let his weapon clatter to the floor.  
  
"All right gents let's get him back to the ship! Mind his tail now!" The men came and bound his hands in a thick cord as the woman forced a gag between his teeth.  
  
"There I told you! Look here, he is the pretty picture on the coins." The taller pirate forced the prince's head to the side and held out one of West Port's gold pieces to compare.  
  
"Right then Gohan, let's get him back to the captain!" The short man finally spoke. The other two nodded before grabbing the startled prince and heading for the door. Vegeta struggled violently as he was dragged through the streets. He screamed through the gag and kicked at the one pulling him along.  
  
"What a pain he is. If he won't walk then you'll have to carry him." Videl shook her head as Gohan swung the slight male up over his shoulder like a sack. The prince continued to holler and squirm and kick even though he was off the ground. The woman's eyebrow twitched in irritation.  
  
"Be silent you spoiled brat! No one's going to harm you so shut your mouth and behave!" She reached out and smacked the royal's behind with the flat of her blade. Vegeta made a rather undignified squawk and started to struggle even more than before. Videl growled. "Gohan shut him up all ready!"  
  
The tall pirate quickly pulled the prince off his shoulder and chopped his hand against the base of his skull. Vegeta grunted softly and collapsed into darkness.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta groaned softly as he sat up and rubbed at the soreness in his neck. He dimly became aware of his new surroundings. Beneath him was a small, thinly padded bed made of cheap wood. To his left stood a short nightstand with a partially used candle resting upon the top. An aged trunk rested at the foot of the bed and a threadbare rug attempted to add a modest touch to the tiny room.  
  
The prince's eyebrows furrowed in distaste for his new accommodations but he found the door bolted from the outside when he tried to twist the handle. Vegeta growled and looked for something to try and force it open but paused at the sounds of angry voices from beyond the door.  
  
"Can you believe this? They don't even want him back!"  
  
"We went through all that for nothin' then!"  
  
"Not for nothin' you fool! We made off with some goods yet."  
  
"Aye, but still, the Captain ain't gonna like this development at all. I wager he'll be in a downright devil's furry when he gets back here."  
  
"Well I say we kill the brat. He's of no use to us now."  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"We could sell him to the slavers? We don't have to kill him for no good reason."  
  
"Shut yer mouths you dogs! We make no move till the Captain's on deck! He'll decide what's to become of the whelp! Now get back to work!"  
  
Vegeta sat on the floor with his back pressed firmly to the door's cracked surface. His eyes were wide with disbelief at what he had heard. Anxiety nagged at his mind and cold fear grasped his wildly beating heart. Small beads of sweat began to trickle down the side of his brow. Those horrible voices had to have been talking about someone else, someone other than him. He had recognized two of the voices though as the woman and the taller man who had attacked him at the blacksmiths. His head jerked up as a bell rang out on the deck. The door suddenly swung open and he fell back into strong arms that jerked him to his feet and shoved him into the glaring sunlight.  
  
A mixture of smirking, glaring and expressionless faces greeted him as he stumbled across the deck of the ship. He glanced off to the side to see West Port shrinking into the distance. His fists clenched at his sides as he watched his home fade from sight. His tail tightened around his slender waist in a self-comforting manner.  
  
"Well now boy, as you can see you'll not be returning there. I suggest you pay more attention to your current surroundings." Gruff and deep this voiced seemed to the prince's ears. Commanding, like distant rolling thunder announcing a coming storm. Vegeta turned slowly to stare up at a tall man with green skin and sharp eyes. His face was angled and hard and the sharp fangs peeking out from beneath his lips were more than unsettling. His coat and wide-brimmed, feathered hat clearly showed him as the one in charge. That, and the obedient silence of the crew around him. Vegeta fought hard not to take a step back from the looming figure of the Captain. His tail fur stood on end all around his waist though he held his ground.  
  
"I have not yet decided what to do with ye boy, so for now you'll be put to work. Unless you would prefer to spend the voyage in the brig." The Captain chuckled darkly. Vegeta's temper flared at the continued refusal of the use of his name. He hated to be called by such demeaning terms as the pirates were using.  
  
"My name is Prince Vegeta, not boy or whelp and I will not 'be put to work' on this disgraceful vessel nor will I allow you to put me in your brig! I am not going to stay among this rag-tag group of common pick pockets and cut throats a moment longer and I demand that you take me to shore immediately!" Vegeta glared indignantly at the Captain. He fully expected the man to do as he ordered.  
  
The Captain snarled in outrage at the boy's impudence. He snatched the prince by the hair and jerked his head back while glaring down at him.  
  
"I believe you need a lesson in manners brat! Mr. Pikkon! You have command for the time being. I have a little business to take care of with our ill- mannered guest." The Captain yanked Vegeta past a twisting stairway toward a pair of ornate double doors. He tossed the prince to the floor and removed his coat with barely checked furry. Vegeta stood up only to be thrown upon the Captain's plush bed. He winced as the large man's firm hand held his down and sharp nails pricked the middle of his back through his shirt.  
  
"I can guess by yer size and appearance that ye aren't more than twenty standard years boy. I may still be able to sell ye at another port so I won't be flogging that young back of your's. You've behaved like an impudent child though and that can't go unpunished. I expect ye to learn from this boy. See that we don't repeat this episode for the same mistake in the future!" The Captain's voice grew harsher as he finished his lecture.  
  
Vegeta hadn't seen the man's free hand pulling out a leather strap from a drawer in the nightstand by the bed. He heard the swishing sound as it sailed through the air just before a stinging explosion burned across his buttocks. The prince yelped and began to struggle as second blow followed the first and a third and a fourth and so on. His pants and under clothes offered little protection from the fiery chastisement. He threw his arms back and managed to hit the Captain's ribs hard with his frantic flailing. The blow startled the Captain enough for him to scramble away but he soon found himself pinned over a sturdy thigh. His legs were trapped between the Captain's knees and his backside was thrust up in a vulnerable fashion.  
  
The cracking of the strap across his rear filled the room as the punishment continued with vigor. Vegeta arched and bucked desperately but could do nothing to protect his bottom. He clawed at the bed sheets and screamed in pain as the strokes fell over places that had all ready been hit with greater force and speed. Tears rolled down his cheeks in a hot stream as he sobbed unabashed over the Captain's lap. The strap continued its steady assault, sparing him no mercy as it cut through the material of his pants and bit into his tender cheeks.  
  
Vegeta howled and hiccuped as sobs choked him. Fluid leaked from his eyes and nostrils in a messy display though he never noticed it. His muscles trembled with exhaustion, unused to being beaten in such a manner as this and he fell limp over the man's thigh, sobs shaking his frame as the Captain delivered the final lashes to his bottom. The prince hardly noticed when he was dropped to the floor and his thrashing had ended.  
  
"That should be enough I think. Know this, while you are on my ship you will treat her with the respect due any lady. You will show respect to me and to the crew and if I hear otherwise I shan't hesitate to turn you over my knee again. I suggest that you compose yourself Prince Vegeta, welcome aboard the Shenlong." The Captain pulled his coat on and stormed out of the room before Vegeta had realized it. He curled up in a ball of humiliation and pain and continued to cry until a gentle touch shook his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Shh-it's all right Vegeta. I won't hurt you. Come on up now and I'll tend to that sore seat of your's. Captain Piccolo has a wicked lash don't he? I ought to know, I've gotten it on my ass a few times myself. Oh but you shouldn't be worried about it, you'll heal up fine. The burning will stop once this cream's been rubbed in and then the soreness will go away soon enough. Hey there, get on up now." Vegeta's vision was too blurred from tears to make out the features of the man chattering away at him. He seemed friendly; almost too friendly by the way he was talking.  
  
Vegeta gasped as he was rolled over and his backside stripped of any clothing. His tail puffed out and he scrambled to his feet and attempted to cover his nudity while ignoring the sharp pained protest in his bottom. He could now clearly make out the surprised figure sitting on the floor with a jar of cream in his hands. He looked young, with bright black eyes, creamy skin and wildly spiked hair as black as Vegeta's own locks. He was dressed in a loose shirt and short brown trousers that had been torn around the cuffs. His feet were bare and he wore a golden medallion around his neck on a gold chain.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you remove my pants?" Vegeta glared at the blinking stranger and sniffled slightly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I failed to introduce myself! The name's Kakarot, or Kakarotto if you like. I'm Captain Piccolo's cabin boy. I took your pants off so's I could rub this cream into your sore butt. Unless you don't want any? Course that would be mighty uncomfortable I should think." Kakarot winced sympathetically at the prince and held out the cream. "Come on now, lay on the bed if you like and we'll get this over real quick like."  
  
Vegeta slowly draped his body across the mattress and felt the other man's weight settle next to his side. He hissed as the cool cream touched his burning cheeks. The prince shifted uncertainly when the young man's hands began to massage the soothing substance into his skin.  
  
"Yeow, the Captain sure didn't hold back on you. I heard ya screamin' and hollerin' on my way down the stairs but I hadn't thought you were gettin' beat that hard. Oh but don't worry nothin's bleeding I promise you. There now, how's that feel?" Kakarot smiled as he rubbed and gently squeezed the glowing cheeks. There were a few raised welt lines across both globes but the prince's pants had kept the marks from cutting deep enough to break the skin.  
  
Vegeta blushed hotly as Kakarot's gentle hands cupped and massaged his behind. He'd never been touched like this before by anyone and the whole situation was somewhat overwhelming for him. The whole day had in fact been like some cruel joke or a bad dream. He wished he would suddenly awaken in his comfortable bed and regal room but he seriously doubted that would happen. He flinched as a playful pat hit his left thigh.  
  
"You all right Vegeta? I think maybe you ought to come up to my room and rest for a bit. Just till you can walk right anyway, if you go around limpin' the way you did to get to the bed then you'll have a real hard time of it doing any work. Here now, I'll just carry you to my room and you can have a nice nap." Kakarot helped Vegeta stand then waited for him to get dressed again. He started to put the prince over his shoulder when Vegeta put a hand out.  
  
"I can walk just fine Kakarotto." He snorted and began to limp towards the doors. He gasped softly as his legs felt stiff and weak whenever he moved. His bottom ached despite the cooling effect of the cream and the thought of going up a flight of stairs was not appealing in the slightest given his current condition. He was spared the embarrassment of asking for help when Kakarot simply hauled him up over his shoulder and carried him out.  
  
"You can walk I know, but it'll be faster if I carry you and I have work to get to." The young man took the prince to a room that was hardly big enough for the bed in it and carefully laid him down. "You be good now and go to sleep. I'll bring you some food later unless the Captain wants you. Rest Vegeta, you'll feel better when you wake up." Kakarot smiled and waved before stepping out and closing the door. Vegeta frowned at the door a while until weariness began to overtake him. Everything that had occurred since that morning finally took its toll on the prince and he allowed sleep to wrap him in its comforting dark embrace.  
  
** Well that's all for now, I'm not sure when I'll update this again but this will be a fic I intend to finish. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.  
  
Vajita Ouji Chan 


End file.
